


Not at Five in the Morning

by Merfilly



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Community: mundane_bingo, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane promised, but why is she waking so early again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not at Five in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Could be gen or fem; reader's choice

At first, Jane could not remember why the alarm was going off. It was the clock, not her phone, so that meant not-a-police thing. She brought a hand down on the snooze button, because if it wasn't official business, she could still sleep a little while.

The second time, she actually vaguely remembered promising someone something. That didn't stop the snooze from getting punched by a sleep-deprived finger.

The third time saw Jane test the theory that clocks eventually stopped on their own by pulling the pillow over her ears. That lasted all of maybe forty-five seconds before she swatted it again, hard enough to sting her hand.

There wasn't a fourth time for Jane. She rolled over, alert and reaching for her service issue before it clicked that a key had been used and Jo Friday wasn't barking. Just as the thing went off, Maura walked in, looking too perky, too cheerful, and too full of some lecture on why hitting the snooze bar was a bad idea.

"Don't." She said it as Maura turned the alarm off for her.

"But..." Maura had a speech on the tip of her tongue, and Jane just cocked her head to one side, holding up a single finger of warning.

"Too early, Maura."

"If you had …" That earned Maura a freezing glare of 'I am too tired for this'.

"Shower. Coffee. Lecture not before either."

Maura's perk did not fade, but she conceded the point by moving toward the kitchen, presumably to make the coffee. Jane counted it as a small victory and went for her shower.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Not at Five in the Morning [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/766958) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
